Grilled Cheese And Coffee Beans
by Shippo-chan4
Summary: Botan and Yusuke come up with a way to pass the time while Koenma is on vacation... Start a band! Ch. 10 up! I have updated! WORSHIP ME! I mean... no.
1. Consequences of being bored

            Hey! I actually wrote a fic that I like! It's that amazing! My other two fics kinda died and I didn't really like them that much. But oh well! Because I like this one! Which is really saying something. So anyway! I need some reviews this time! I feel so unloved when I don't but that's me! So! On with the fic! Oh BTW! Big thanks to Kirara who gave me inspiration for this. I love you Kirara-chan!!

Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans

            Kurama sat in class, being bored as usual. His classes where extremely easy for him and technically he didn't have to go to school, but he did anyway. Glancing at the clock he starred dryly at it, the ticking of it causing him to zone out. Biology class does that to you. 

            '5 minutes of class left… need something to do…' He looked around the room, trying to find something interesting to watch. He watched random students. One was sleeping, a fly landing on their nose. 'Boring…' He turned his gaze to one of the girls who was finishing a homework assignment from another class. She was working very hard and looked back at him, sensing his gaze upon her. She blushed and looked away. He shook his head and starred at the teacher. He was looking for something in his desk, obviously not finding it and let out a sigh of defeat. 'All boring…' 

            Kurama sighed and looked back at the clock. 2 minutes left of class. He laid his head on his desk and sighed. Thinking of what to do the rest of the day, he lost track of time, and the bell rang, scaring him half to death. He leaped out of his seat and ran out of the room, nearly knocking over 4 people. 

            He walked outside, getting rid of his things, having no homework. He calmly walked to his house, noticing Hiei in the tree above him following him. He smirked and went to one of the many internet cafés in town. Hiei couldn't follow him in there, and he was curious as to why Hiei was stalking him. Grabbing a bubble tea ((which are extremely good)), he sat at one of the computers and played games. 

            Hiei sneered at Kurama. 'Damn him and his… cafes!' He hopped out of his tree and walked into the café, and sat next to Kurama. Kurama was on the verge of laughing so Hiei knew that he knew he was following him. "Stupid fox…" 

            "Oh! Hiei, what are you doing here?" He let out a small laugh, but held the rest in. Hiei glared at him and turned to leave. "Oi! Wait for me!" Kurama paid for his drink and the time he was at his computer and ran after Hiei. "What are you doing here anyway?"

            "Bored… what do you think?" Hiei glared at Kurama when he started laughing again. "What's so funny fox?"

            "Oh nothing, nothing. Bubble tea makes me that way." He pointed to the bottle of tea in his hands and laughed more. Hiei gave him a look and shook his head.

            "Hn. I'm going to Yusuke's. He called the idiot and wants to do something with all of us. Botan told me about it, so I didn't know if you knew." 

            "Oh? Sounds like fun." Kurama finished his tea and threw the container away. "Guess I'll go to Yusuke's as well." Hiei nodded and headed towards Yusuke's at a faster pace.

            "Oi! You guys finally got here! For being demon's you'd think you would move alittle faster…" Yusuke said the minute they got there. Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko were already there. 

            "Hn." Hiei leaned against the wall by the kitchen.

            "Aheh, sorry about that. I stopped to get something to drink before Hiei came and told me about this whole thing." Kurama sat on the vacant sofa, while Yusuke shook his head.

            "Well anyway, I thought of something we should do since Koenma is on vacation…" He sat next to Keiko and sighed.

            "We thought maybe we should start a band or something! It sounded like a good idea and I don't think it's that hard really.." Botan grabbed a guitar she had brought with her. Hiei looked at it like it was some kind of monster, and Kurama tilted his head to the side.

            "A band..? Well, ok, but who's playing what? I mean I don't exactly know how to play a guitar.."         

            "That's ok Kurama! I don't know how to either, but Yusuke said he could sing," Yusuke nodded and added, "Very well thank you.." Botan gave him a look and continued. "Yes, and Kuwabara can play the drums, or so he said." She motioned to Kuwabara, who was sitting at on the couch with a pair of drumsticks. He smirked.

            "Yes! I can play the drums very well! I took lessons when I was a little kid, so I'll be great!" Hiei rolled his eyes. Botan noticed him and walked over with a bass guitar.

            "And Hiei, you'll be playing this." She handed him the bass guitar. The guitar was almost more than half his size, and he looked at it with such confusion, Yusuke started laughing.   
            "You just play the damn thing! It's not going to eat you." Yusuke said while laughing. Hiei glared and strummed the strings once or twice. Blinking a few times he set it down rather roughly and sighed.                   

            "Uhh, right! So anyway, me and Keiko will be the supervisors! Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara will be in the band! I'm sure you'll all do very well! Oh and Kurama, you'll play this!" She handed him an electric guitar. 

            "Thanks.. I guess…" He sweat dropped a little and played a little bit of a song he knew. Kuwabara leaped out of his chair and did some weird victory pose. 

            "We shall be the best band out there!! We shall call ourselves….ummmm… uh, help guys!" They all had pretty much blank stares, not really paying attention. 

            "Ah! I know!" Botan shouted. "We shall be Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans!!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "It's what I had for lunch…"

            "Well I like it!" Yusuke said finally after about 4 minutes of everyone not doing anything. 

            "Yusuke! How are we supposed to be the managers of 'Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans'?!" Keiko shouted, jumping in front of him. She stabbed his with her finger in the chest and yelled at him about how bands with names that has something to do with food never work out in the end. 

            "Maybe we should think of a different name, but for now, I guess that will work." Kurama told anyone who was listening. Keiko and Yusuke continued to fight, ignoring everyone in the room. 

            "I don't see why we're doing this in the first place…" Hiei grabbed the guitar again and strummed at it a little. 

            "There is no reason for WHY we're doing it, we just ARE." Botan explained not doing a good job of it by the dry look Hiei gave her. Kurama sweat dropped. 

            "Let's just say we're doing it out of sheer curiosity of what it would be like to be in a band…" Everyone nodded.

            "Yusuke you idiot! We can't name our band after you!" Keiko screamed. Everyone else sweat dropped. 

            "Uh, maybe we should leave…." Kurama inched near the door, Hiei following suit. Botan dove for the door when Keiko picked up the coffee table. She threw it as hard as she could, and everyone scattered.

            "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Kuwabara screamed, everyone running for the door. 

Ok, weird ending, but all in all I like this fic. Well, sorta. I wrote it a while ago, and then totally forgot about it. So since I have remembered about it, I'm posting it for you. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this fic, so I need some input and ideas. Well, review please! ^___^ 


	2. The dreaded song

Woohoo! I feel so loved! People actually reviewed my fic! I'm so not used to that!! ^__________^ Everyone who reviewed, you made my day! Thank you so much!! So now, I get to answer them!! Happy day!!!

Baka-onna2003: Thanks for the review! And I was hoping it would be just a little bit funny but I'm glad you liked it! I'm not totally sure on where I'm going with it just yet so updating may be few and far apart. But never fear! I shall update as soon as I can!! ::does dramatic pose::

Chibi KitsuneHanyou: Lol, My aunt (who's only about a year and a half older than me… o.O) has a cd where Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are in this band and are playing at like the Dark Tournament or something. It's really funny, and it kinda gave me inspiration for the whole thing. Hopefully the songs will be fairly ok… I'm not so sure though.. o.O. Thanks for reviewing! ^__^

Kuramasgirl556: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was good. I feel so proud that I actually wrote something people like! And I looked at your fics, I'm not sure where to begin! You have so many! But I will read them! Tis the right thing to do, since your reading mine! ^_~

Wizardess Gal: Thank you for the review. I was kinda feeling like throwing a table or something at the time I wrote it… I kinda let my emotions through to Keiko. But you never know what Keiko will do.. I mean its Keiko. O.o But I'm glad you liked it! ^__^

Youkai Master Kurama: Yes, I realize it was a little OOC but I shall try harder for it not to be… well… kinda. Yea, but thank you for reviewing! I'll make sure to review every chapter on yours from now on. 

Super-Kitsune: First off, I have to say I love your name. K, now that that's outta my system, thank you for reviewing! ^__^ Yes, I thought Kurama would be a good guitar player considering he's basically good at everything he does, and I'm sure Yusuke isn't a bad singer… at least I hope so.  

Wow! Reviews! ::in awe:: Also, to let y'all know right now, I'm crazy and most of the time completely and utterly insane. So if I start freaking out in any of the reviews… you'll know why, but I'll try to restrain myself from doing so! Although I have almost absolutely no will power… ummm… yea! Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Sa, on with the fic! 

Also, I'm going to be changing a little bit on how I write. Maybe it will be better than before… but I'm not sure yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH because if I did, I'd be very very rich.. and I'm not. 

            Kurama strolled down the street, his guitar in the case Botan had given him.  He was thinking of things that he could play on a guitar. He had taken lessons when he was a small child, but not for very long. He didn't really have confidence that he could play that well, but he would try. Walking to his house, he opened the door, which was left unlocked and nearly was run over by his mother. 

            "Oh Shuichi! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I'm actually in a hurry though, but I left a note on the table. I will be going on a business trip and won't be back for a while. I'm sorry." She said running down to her car. 

            "That's alright mother. Just be careful." He waved his mother off and walked back into the house. She didn't even ask about his guitar, so she must be in a rush. He set the guitar on the couch and grabbed the note on the table. It stated that she wouldn't be home for about a week and that there was money left for him in his room. He sighed and sat down next to the guitar, bored. "How am I supposed to play in a band when I don't know how to play?" He looked at it, expecting it to give him an answer. Fortunately it didn't. He got off the couch and grabbed the phone. He dialed Yusuke's house. 

            "Hello, Urameshi residence." Atsuko answered. She sounded like she wasn't drunk for once. 

            "Hello, this is Suuichi. Is Yusuke home?" 

            "Ah, yea. Just a second. HEY YUSUKE!!! THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!" She didn't exactly pull the phone away from her mouth when she yelled and just about broke Kurama's eardrums.

            "Hey Kurama. What's up?" Yusuke answered, his mother bickering in the background.

            "Is it a bad time?" 

            "Huh, oh no."

            "Oh, alright..." Kurama hesitated a little. "Yusuke, how are we supposed to be a band if practically none of us know how to play the instruments we received?" Yusuke laughed. 

            "Ah, don't worry about it so much. It's not like we're signing some record deal although that would be cool…" 

            "Well, that's good. When are we going to have our first practice with everyone?"

            "Well, I was thinking sometime in the morning tomorrow. It is Sunday after all. Where should we have it at?"

            "Well, my house is fine."

            "Alright! It's settled then! See ya then!" Yusuke hung up the phone. Kurama set it down gently in it's cradle. He grabbed his coat and some money from his room and went down the street towards the music shop. Maybe if he could get something that he could work towards, it would help him. 

            Hiei spotted Kurama walking down the street. 'Stupid fox. He should be practicing that stupid guitar of his so he doesn't sound like an idiot.' He scowled to himself, since he was perched in a tree. He leaped from tree to tree following him quietly. He watched him walk into a music store that had music books and different instruments in it. Puzzled, he sat and watched for a while. Kurama picked out a large book and bought it. He then proceeded to walk home. Hiei jumped down from his tree and walked into the store, wondering what Kurama could want with some stupid music book. 

            Looking around, there were many books on piano songs, and for flutes. He walked to the section that had guitar books and grabbed a random one off the shelf. Flipping through it he saw it had songs like "Yesterday" By the Beatles, and old songs from America. Shoving the book on the shelf he walked out, shaking his head. "That stupid fox…"

            "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?" Kurama said directly behind him. Hiei whirled around and glared daggers at him. "Aheh, sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked like you were in a bad mood…" Hiei shrugged and leapt into the nearest tree. Kurama shook his head and went home to practice.

~The next Day~ 

            Everyone had found a seat either on the couch or in a chair or just standing. Kuwabara had brought his drums and Hiei had brought his bass guitar, a scowl on his face. Botan and Keiko sat next to Yusuke on the couch, who had brought a karaoke machine with him. 

            "So let's get this started already." Yusuke stood up and walked over to the front of the room. "Ok, now that we have decided to do this thing, what are we going to play first? I mean, we could play a song that someone already had done, or we could play a song we make up…" 

            "Well, I'm sure we can think of at least ONE song on our own, can't we?" Botan said. Keiko nodded.

            "Yea, that doesn't seem too hard to make up a song. We should do that!" 

            "You're not the one making up the song." Hiei stated quite bluntly. 

            "Maybe we should just practice a song we all know first, like.. like something from the Beatles! Or something like that." Kurama said quickly. Yusuke nodded.

            "That's a good idea! How about Yesterday from the Beatles, I'm sure everyone knows that.. well except Hiei. He'll catch on soon enough though!" Yusuke turned on the karaoke machine and grabbed the microphone. Kuwabara set up his drums and Kurama and Hiei grabbed their guitars and walked up front, off to the side. Botan and Keiko were going to judge how good they were. Kuwabara started the beat, Kurama and Hiei leading into it, but doing a pretty bad job of it. Hiei didn't even know the song and was making stuff up as he went along. And Yusuke didn't know all the right words. But he started singing anyway:

"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh I believe it yesterday

Suddenly I'm not half the guy I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go? I don't know would say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh I believe it yesterday

Why she had to go? I don't know she would say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away 

Oh I believe it yesterday

Hmm hm hm hm hm hm."

            Keiko and Botan looked at them in a mix of horror and shock. "Uhhh…" Keiko started but shook her head.

            "That bad?" Yusuke said, sounding defeated. Both nodded.

            "Maybe we just need more practice? I mean you can't expect us to be experts when these we're shoved in our hands." Kurama said, sighing a little. It was a horrible performance. Everyone was off tune and Yusuke couldn't sing worth anything in the world. Kuwabara was the only one who was somewhat right. Kurama almost knew the tune but Hiei canceled him out by just not knowing the song at all. 

            "Lot's more practice. Well, I guess now that we know what we sound like we can know what to improve on?" Kuwabara took his drum set apart. Hiei and Kurama set their guitars in their cases and set them by the door. Yusuke nodded.   
            "Kurama, do you mind if we use your house as where we practice?" Kurama shook his head and sat in a vacant chair across from the couch. 

            "No that's fine."

            "Good! Then we should meet everyday after school gets out here to practice more. Is that alright?" Everyone nodded. "Good! Then I guess we'll practice more tomorrow!" Yusuke grabbed his karaoke machine and set it by the couch. "Well, see ya everybody." After that everyone said their good byes, leaving their instruments and left. Kurama sighed and grabbed a drink from the kitchen. This was going to be the longest week he'd every known… Practice everyday with the band who couldn't hold a tune if their life depended on it.

Well minna! Here's your second chapter. I'm thinking about using some of the songs from the actual show that they should perform. I'm not totally sure though. Well, review please and I'll love you forever! ^__^ 


	3. Kurama's song and empty wallets

Woo! Another chapter! I feel so proud that I've actually been able to get 3 chapters out on a fic! ::ohs and awes:: Anyway, I only got two reviews! ::almost feels unloved:: Sad day! Oh well, guess on with the reviews!

Super-Kitsune: Yes! I love you forever because you were my first reviewer! ::throws confetti around:: Hooray!!! But it is kinda depressing that I only got one review… but anyway!  ^___^ And yes, Kuwabara being the only one that was closest to being right kinda scared me too when I thought of it but I think it'll work out in the end, because… ::drum roll:: I HAVE THOUGHT OF A PLOT FOR THIS STORY! Hooray! So, thank you again for reviewing! ^__^  And! Since you were my sole reviewer, you shall be showered in gifts. ::grabs large sack filled with plushies, wallscrolls, and anything else she may wants:: You shall be here and forever loved by all…

The Zelda Master: AH! I love you forever for reviewing my fic! ::showers her with many plushies, wallscrolls, and anything else she wants:: I am so glad you liked it! Hooray! ^____^ If you haven't noticed, I'm alittle crazy… CRAZY LIKE A FOX! ::laughs:: Have to thank Yugijouoh for that one… ^___^ Yes, Beatles have always scared me and the thought of Yusuke singing them just made me laugh really hard. But that's ok.. But thank you so much for reviewing! 

Guess that's it for my sole reviewers ::cries:: .. So for the disclaimer!! 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own YYH, so please don't sue! ^___^ I don't own any of these songs either… sad day.

            Everyone flopped onto the couch, extremely tired. Over the course of the week they had practiced for hours on end at Kurama's house every single day. At the beginning of the week, any normal person who heard them would probably never hear anything again. Yusuke had sounded quite like a dying cow and couldn't hold a note for more than a few seconds. Kurama and Kuwabara sounded fine, a few mistakes here and there. Hiei couldn't do anything with his guitar and was extremely irritable the entire week. But this was the beginning of the week. Slowly but surely they started sounding like a actual band. At the end of the week, Yusuke still couldn't hold a not for very long, but didn't sound like a dying cow as much. Kurama and Kuwabara had perfected playing their instruments and Hiei was certainly a fast learner and now sounded like a pro on his bass guitar.

            "Maybe we should start thinking of a song to sing that isn't some old song?" Yusuke asked. They hadn't thought of much during the week besides 'get better'. 

            "Well, I have a few ideas for a song, but I was wondering if I could sing it…?" Kurama trailed off 

            "Oh? You can sing?" Hiei was intrigued by the idea and the thought of Kurama in a sequin suit singing a song almost made him laugh. 

            "Well, I don't exactly know. I haven't really tried to sing well, but people who have heard me sing I'm really good.." Kurama thought for a minute. "But, they were all girls who said it, so maybe it isn't true…" The rest sweat dropped. 

            "I think we should let Kurama sing! He'd be a lot better than Urameshi!" Kuwabara stated matter-of-factly. 

            "Oh, I'm sure you can sing so much better than me idiot!" Yusuke yelled at him. 

            "Hn. Yusuke is too easy to beat in singing ability." Hiei shook his head at Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting like a old, bitter couple. 

            "Yes.. I suppose your right. But, I'll start writing that song later today." Kurama nodded to himself. Hiei nodded quickly and got up to leave. 

            "Is there going to be practice tomorrow?" Hiei asked before walking out the door. All looked at Yusuke.

            "Whatcha looking at me for?! It's your house!" He pointed at Kurama.

            "Well I guess that we could have it tomorrow. I don't know if I'll have the song done, but I shall try." Hiei nodded again and left. Yusuke and Kuwabara also got up to leave. "Good bye Yusuke and Kuwabara. See you both tomorrow."

            "See ya Kurama. Good luck on that song." Yusuke said before leaving, Kuwabara following him. Kurama sighed and got up. He walked to his room and grabbed a pencil and paper and began scribbling away at it, making up a song that he thought fit his best. ((OK! Today in the fic is Friday. That means they have one day of school left in the week.. 6 day weeks of school.. poor them.))

~The Next Day After School~ ((woo, intro…))

            Yusuke and the gang (including Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan) piled into Kurama's living room. Kurama walked in carrying a piece of paper, and a pencil, every now and then just adding words here and there. Botan and Keiko ran over to look at the paper but Kurama held it above both of their heads. 

            "Nah huh. You can't see till I'm done, which I almost am…" Kurama added another word and looked proudly at it. "There. Now I'm finished." He walked over to the microphone (they had set up a stage like thing in his living room) and cleared his throat. Getting the picture, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara ran up to their instruments. Kurama handed each some music sheets with the music to his song on them. Yusuke didn't have much to do, so he just grabbed a music sheet and looked it over. Kuwabara and Hiei were the only one's who knew how to read music (Hiei's many hidden talents.. o.O), and began the song. It was fairly slow but sounded very nice. Kurama played his guitar as well. Then he began: ((ok, one note. I got this song from the actual cd that he does sing and it was translated into English. Just so y'all know.))

Oh soul, dried up by loneliness, 

Right now, let courage bloom!

Just like a red rose

Blooming in the dark earth

Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves.

Overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow  
Soldier of love

Out of the sleepless, worried dawn,

A new me has been born.

The morning sun rising out of the darkness

Unfolds in my heart.

I'm a soldier fighting to protect you.

Love is the power to give birth to miracles.

Soldier of love

Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves.

Overcome suffering and grasp tomorrow.

I'm a soldier fighting to protect you.

Love is the power to give birth to miracles. 

I'm a soldier

            Stepping away from the microphone, he smiled proudly. Keiko and Botan applauded graciously and cheered. 

            "That was great! I didn't know you could sing Kurama! I'm impressed!" Botan stood up and ran over to him. "You made this up yourself? It's great!"

            "Yea, Kurama. That was really good." Yusuke said patting him on the back.

            "Thank you, you're all too kind." He laughed a little. "I still haven't gotten a name for it yet. Hmmm.." He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. "I have it! Romantic Soldier; Red Rose in the Darkness." He nodded and the rest agreed with the name choice. Being that it was late, the members of the band Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans (which still has yet to have a new name) left to go out and have a night on the town. They didn't have school the next day so it was alright. Keiko and Botan said they would just go home, because they were both tired.

            Kuwabara had said he wanted to go to a restaurant his friends had said was really good, so they each complied and went along with it. Once they got there, Yusuke had a sudden attack (of which he didn't tell) and ran to the bathroom, so he didn't really get any food.          

            "Maybe we should go to the arcade or something? I mean it's only around 8 p.m…" Yusuke said, holding his stomach. Hiei looked around.

            "As long as they have Sweet Snow I don't care where we go." Hiei said.

            "Well, good. We should go to the café and get Hiei some ice cream and then head to the arcade." Kurama said smiling. They all nodded and quickly walked to a nearby café. Kurama and Hiei went in while Kuwabara and Yusuke stayed out. A few minutes later, Kurama and Hiei came out holding ice cream for everyone. They grabbed a table outside and began eating at their ice creams.            

            It was dark by then so they had a nice view of the city and the moon. As soon as they finished, they threw away the containers and proceeded to the arcade. Yusuke grabbed his wallet, and opened it in front of the building. A moth literally came out of it.

            "Was that a moth…?" Kuwabara said watching it fly away. Yusuke grumbled. 

            "Damn! I forgot to grab money from my mom before I left the house! Crap!" He hung his head and muttered things to himself. Kurama patted him on the back.

            "It's alright Yusuke. We can go tomorrow if you wish; my treat. It's a bit late now." Kurama pointed to the large clock they could see through the glass doors. It was 10 pm. 

            "It's not like I have anything better to do…" Hiei grumbled. "I guess we could do that." 

            "Ok ok, I'll meet you guys here tomorrow afternoon. I gotta take Keiko with me. She says I'm neglecting her. We did kinda leave without them…" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin. 

            "Oh! Can I bring Yukina?!" Kuwabara nearly screamed at them. 

            "Well I don't see why not…" Kurama raised his eyebrow at him. Kuwabara did a what he called 'A pose of love'. Hiei left, not wanting to be around him anymore, and Kurama and Yusuke backed up a bit.

            "Right. Well tomorrow afternoon then. See ya!" Yusuke ran back to his house. Kuwabara turned to Kurama.

            "Thanks for letting me bring her! She'll love the arcade, I just know it! Well bye!" Kuwabara walked away, humming a tune to himself. Kurama shook his head, and started the long walk home.

OK! This chapter wasn't that funny, sad day I know. But that's alright! As long as people like it I guess… maybe…….::crickets chirp:: DAMN YOU CRICKETS!!!! ::grabs shotgun and runs around like a maniac shooting anything and everything:: MUWAHA! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!! O.o whoa… ::stops:: Sorry there. I had a moment…. Yes, but please review! Because remember! If you review I'll love you forever and ever and ever! ^__^ Well, Ja minna!! 


	4. Writers block at its worst! ::cries::

Hey  y'all! I feel really bad doing this, but I think I'm gonna take a break from this fic for about a week. I have some stuff that's going on and my house has been just a little bit hectic so I'm sorry! But I will have a chapter up soon! I just have to get my lazy butt up and do it… Aheh… but that's me for ya! The lazy fox… ^__^; anyway. Sorry again, but I shall have a new chapter up by sometime next week. Thanks for being patient with me. I love you guys!


	5. Wrath of the Mighty Toddler of ultimate ...

Hey Minna! I'm sorry again for making y'all wait so long. Kinda hectic still but I'm getting around to updating and things like that. I feel very loved that you all like my story! ^___^   It helps me get through the day. Oh! I also have visitors with me today!  

Kurama: Hello all!

 Hiei: Hn.. Why am I here again, fox?

Kurama: Because you were brought here by Shippo-chan! 

Me: Exactly! You guys are gonna stay with me throughout the E-N-T-I-R-E fic! ^__^

Kurama & Hiei: -__- great..

Me: Anyway! On with the reviews!! ^__^ 

Angel Trainee Flonne: Thanks for the review. Kurama has many hidden talents, don't ya know. Guess singing is just one of them! ^__^

Anime Chick Authoress: Thanks for reviewing! O.O my poor marshmallows… I'll keep writing. My marshmallows are very important to me because I can have a marshmallow fight with them… you should try it sometime. Good times… Anyway! I'm pleased that you love my fic! 

The Zelda Master: I think everyone that I know says the Kurama is their one true love, or something along those lines. I think I am the only one who doesn't feel that way about him… o.O Guess that makes me weird.. But I already knew that! ^__^ Thank you for reviewing! Moths scare me too.. but ranting is fun… yea..

Kayko_yukimura: I love that song! Heehee, tis a good song that it is. But thank you very much for the review!

Sassycat61089: ::sniffle:: I feel so loved! No one has ever said anything like that to me before.. Thank you so much! I have decent humor! ::runs around throwing confetti:: Go me! ^____^ And you can get your brownie points for reviewing! I'm glad you love me fic! Thank you for reviewing!

Baka-onna2003: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!! I love it! Oh! Thank you so much for the idea! I'll have to add that in my next chapter! ^____^ Thank you so much for reviewing! 

Sina Ba Ako: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it! ^___^

Chibi KitsuneHanyou: Oh wow! I feel loved! So very loved! Thank you! I needed something to get me through this week.. tis been utter torture. But that's my life… Aheh, anyway! Your idea about the "happy hiei" song gave me some inspiration! Thank you so much! ^__^ I love you forever, not in a weird way though. Yea! So, Thank's for the inspiration! ^__^  And thank you for reviewing also!

Thanks for the reviews minna! Oh, and a lot of people have been telling me that I've been making Kurama and Hiei look stupid. If you feel this way I'm sorry. I shall not do it again! Tis a promise! And when Shippo promises something, its final! …. Yea… 

Hiei: Good job, Shippo…

Me: Well, I didn't MEAN to do it, it just happened….

Kurama: You made me look stupid..? ::feels unloved::

Me: I wasn't trying to!!::sighs:: Nevermind… Hiei! Do the disclaimer!! 

Hiei:… Shippo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, hence Shippo doesn't own anything really…

Me: -_____- Anyway, on with the fic!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hiei hopped from tree to tree. He was bored, and had an idea for the band. He wanted to do a song of his own as well. Kurama seemed pretty content with the one song he made up, so that left the rest of them open to do their own songs, and whatever else. 

            Hiei landed in front of the music store, scaring an old lady walking on the sidewalk half to death. He looked over at her when she screamed loud enough to kill a dog. Giving her a funny look he walked inside and grabbed some music sheets. He had an idea about the song he would make and he wanted it perfect.

            "Yusuke? Yusuke!" Keiko ran up to him. "Where have you been! Botan has been looking everywhere for you!" She was breathing hard, like she had just run a long ways.

            Yusuke shrugged. "What does she need from me?" He started walking towards the arcade since it was almost noon. 

            "She couldn't tell me, but she said it was urgent and that you should go home, because that's where she would be at. She sounded pretty stressed too…" Keiko walked in step beside him.

            "Well, I guess we could stop there first…" He turned down the street to his house. Keiko sighed with relief and followed him.    

            Once they arrived, Yusuke opened the door to see his mother passed out on the couch and Botan pacing back and forth. Once she spotted him, she practically tackled him and shoved him outside.

            "YUSUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" She yelled frantically.   

            "Uhhh, around?" Yusuke answered. Botan was starting to scare him.

            "Well, around isn't a good enough excuse, but I'm in a hurry. Koenma-sama returned from his vacation early, and has a new assignment for you and Hiei and Kurama and Kuwabara. He wants you to meet up with him as soon as you can at Spirit World. I'm supposed to take you guys so you have to get everyone together right now!" She was pacing slightly and looked extremely stressed, like she was about to come face to face with some horrible creature that could eat her. ((woo, IMAGINATION TIME!! Imagine a big, gross monster… You'll know what I mean…))

            Yusuke shrugged again. "Sure, but what does the toddler want with us now? He need his diaper changed or something?" Botan glared.

            "You think he'd tell me! He was about ready to kill me, for some reason. It must be very important…" She stomped her foot down and her oar materialized next to her. "Tell me when and where Yusuke." 

            "At the arcade in about 20 minutes." Yusuke glanced inside at his clock. It was almost noon, and everyone was meeting there at noon. Botan nodded and got onto her oar and left. Yusuke went inside to tell Keiko to stay at his house and left in a hurry, not wanting to answer questions.

~~At the Arcade~~~

            Everyone seemed to be there. Kuwabara was chatting idly with Yukina and Kurama was standing watching them. Hiei was no where to be seen but Yusuke figured he was in a nearby tree. 

            Running up to everyone, he gave Yukina some money (which he "borrowed without permission" from his mom) and told her that they would meet her in the arcade. Once she was out of hearing range, inside the building, he called Hiei down and told them what was going on.

            "Koenma wants us to meet him at Spirit World for some assignment. Botan was pretty worked up about it so I guess it's really important."

            "Well, Hiei and I can get to Spirit World ourselves, but who is taking you and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

            "I am." Botan said, floating down on her oar next to Yusuke. "Koenma-sama said it was very urgent business, so we have to leave quickly."

            "Hn. I don't see why he wants me to be involved. He knows I don't do 'assignments' for him anymore." Hiei seemed very irritable today and Botan just added fuel to the flame by yelling at him.

            "Hiei! He especially asked for the four of you to ALL come! That usually means it's important!"

            Hiei glared at her. Kurama had to intervene.      

            "Now, now children. There's no need to fight. Let's all go see Koenma and see what he has to say." Hiei continued glaring at Botan, but didn't say anymore.

            "Good. Let's go then!" Botan said, grabbing a hold of Yusuke and Kuwabara and took them to Spirit World. 

            Hiei and Kurama turned and started walking towards the park. Kurama could make a portal from there to Spirit World, but it only lasts for a few seconds so they had to be fast. Hopefully, Koenma wouldn't give them something too hard to do, or they could never start to actually improve on their band. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: God, I hate Botan.

Me: We know hun'.

Kurama: So, what do you want us to do now that we're here Shippo?

Me: You shall be my slaves and do whatever I want! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::continues laughing evilly, and background flashes with lightning::

Kurama and Hiei: …

Kurama: Ok…. 

Hiei:…. She's gone insane…

Me: HA! ::gives Hiei sweet snow:: 

Hiei: ::grabs it and starts eating it:: …She's not so bad I guess…

Me: Muwaha! Bribery in its simplest form!

Kurama: Yes, I suppose…

Me: Ok, I tried to make Kurama and Hiei more… Kurama and Hiei-ish… if you could call it that. So I hope you liked the chapter! Oh, and don't worry. I shall have a song for Hiei soon enough, but I must go with my inspiration… SO INSPIRE ME WORLD!!! ::runs outside and frolic's in the field of sunflowers::

Kurama: …I worry about her sometimes… 

Hiei: WWeeerreouw. (review)

Kurama: Please review.. I think Shippo could use the emotional support… 


	6. The mission

Oh my god. I've been sooo lazy!! It's not that I haven't been busy it's just, I was really lazy for some reason… wait it's me. (Kurama and Hiei: ::exchange worried glances::) ::cries:: I swear… I'm gonna be killed if my teachers keep ganging up on me. They hate me!!! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing. I know it's been like a _few_ ::cough:: months or more since I've updated. I've been a bad Shippo ::slaps wrists::

Chibi KitsuneHanyou: I can't really tell ya anything about the story besides what is thus far, 'twould be a spoiler that it would. I've been talking like Kenshin a lot too… Strange. Anyway, thank you for reviewing as always. I love my reviewers!

The Zelda Master: Lol, Canadians rule. My friend absolutely adores Kurama. It's quite funny to just watch her drool from a picture of him. And she does drool literally. And like I told Chibi KitsuneHanyou, I can't give ya anymore info. I was inspired this morning and I frantically wrote down my idea's in the middle of class and then got in trouble for it.. ::grumbles about stupid science teachers:: But thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: I don't know if I should be feel insulted or complimented.. So I'll take that as a compliment. Because everyone tells me I'm strange and scare them daily… Yea… But thank you for reviewing!

Baka-onna2003: I'm so glad you like me fic!! I love you forever for the crow repellant! ::sprays a bunch around her:: I AM CROW FREE!!! ::does victory dance:: Ok, I'm not totally sure if I understand what ya meant by borrowing Hiei… But sure! I love to share the wealth of a good bishie! (Hiei: Say what..?!) You heard me… I should have Kuro-kun come visit us!!! (Kurama and Hiei: NOOOO!!!) Thank you for the offer about the lyrics.. I'm really bad at researching on the internet.. ::sweat drop:: Aheh… anyway! Thanks for reviewing!!

Silver Sniper: I thought about this idea from um, a cd my friend has. They started this band and I didn't know if it was gonna be like a mini-movie or what, SO… I made it a fic! I hope I did some justice for it because the cd's great. Ahh the memories… anyway, Thank you for reviewing!

Wow, that was fun. Gotta love reviews.

Kurama: Yes, you do. And to all my adoring fans, I love you all very much.

Hiei: …. Yea.. me too

Me: Well, glad we got that out. Now, on with my fic!! KURAMA! Do the disclaimer please!

Kurama: sure… ::ahem:: Shippo doesn't own me, Hiei, or anyone from YYH, although she wishes she did…

Me: ::glares::

Kurama: ;; Aheh…. Don't sue her.. It'll probably be coming from my pocket…

Me: after that it will be…

Hiei: ::sighs::

Everyone filed into Koenma's office. Koenma was grumbling to himself about how much work he had, and was stamping various papers. He looked up from his work and sighed lightly.

"Welcome everyone." Koenma said, and hopped out of his chair and onto his desk so he could see better.

"What do you want, Koenma?" Yusuke was annoyed and wanted to get whatever he needed to do done with fast.

"Yes, I was wondering the same." Kurama stated nonchalantly. Koenma sighed.

"Well, there isn't really anything that you have to DO, but I want to know something. While I was gone on vacation, I heard you started something… What is it?"

Yusuke snorted. "Is that it?! I thought we had some insane mission again, like always!" Kuwabara nodded.

"That's right. Usually the missions we have nearly kill us…" Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I don't think telling me what you guys have done while I was gone is going to kill you." Each exchanged glances and looked back to Koenma. He raised his eyebrow and sat on his desk.

"Well, we have started a band… but it's more like a hobby instead of going out and performing for people…" Yusuke said cautiously. Koenma looked at them and then threw his head back and laughed.

"A band?!" He laughed some more. "Are you guys any good?"

"Well, we only have one song at the moment, and it's really good…" Kuwabara said.

"Well, alright then! Tomorrow, I want you to perform for me. I'll see if you are any good, or if you suck!" He laughed again and hopped into his chair, and went back to stamping his papers, now in a happy mood. Yusuke blinked and walked out of his office, followed by everyone else.

Botan met them outside of Koenma's office, looking over them with a worried glance.

"Is everything alright?" She asked a tone of uneasiness in her voice.      

"Yes, everything's fine. He wants us to play for him tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be fine." Kurama reassured her. She sighed in relief.

"Well good. I'll get you guys home so you can practice." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Like WE need practice. We're just good." He smiled smugly and the group stared at him. "What?! We are!"

"Anyway, I need to be getting home. My mother was planning on calling me tonight from her vacation. I will see you all later. Yusuke, call me so I know when we are going to practice." Kurama waved goodbye to them all and ran towards the portal located in the forest around Reikai. Hiei followed him.

"I just hope Koenma is alright with it.." Botan said, mainly to herself, to reassure herself before taking Yusuke and Kuwabara home.

Yes, I realize this is a very short chapter but I have my reasons. I finally know what I'm doing with this fic, and I have the entire thing planned out till the last chapters! I feel so special. I updated my bio and all the info is in there, so be sure to read it over if ya wanna know whats gonna be going on. But anyway, I realize that I haven't updated and everyone probably thinks that I feel off the planet (or… that I just dumped this fic) but I am alive and well and will be finishing it. I appreciate your patience and I hope you will enjoy the outcome of it. R&R if ya want to! Always love good criticism.


	7. Battle o' the Bands

WOO! Ok, this is what I have so far, and since I just updated I don't expect any reviews but that's ok! BUT WAIT! I HAVE ONE REVEIWER AS OF… LIKE AND HOUR AFTER MY UPDATINGNESS!! XD

Silver Sniper: Heehee, I'm lazy but I'm trying to change my ways. Counseling and med's are helping me cope… u.u  Thanks for the review so quickly though. You get the adoring fan badge! ::puts badge on their shirt::

Kurama: You're in a good mood today Shippo… this is different.

Hiei: She's still as bad as Botan… ::grumbles::

Me: …well anyway, I have been hit by inspiration, and there's no turning back!! ::does victory pose::

Kurama and Hiei: ::stare at her::

Me: … ::sweat drop::

Anyway, Just so everyone knows I really am going to try to be better and update more frequently. I just wanted to get chapter 5 outta the way for now, but now I'm on the bigger and better things. ::runs off to frolic in the fields of roses::

Kurama: Ahem, Shippo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much as she wishes it.

Hiei: She's poor. ::laughs at her::

            Yusuke had set up the instruments around Koenma's office. They had been practicing for about 3 hours, and they were pretty much sore everywhere. Hiei nearly killed Botan because she flew through the open window while they were practicing, scaring everyone half to death. Kuwabara and Botan chatted idly and Kurama tried to smooth over Hiei's ruffled feathers. Koenma sat patiently in his desk watching the groups relax for the time being.

Once the instruments were in place and everyone had sat for about 10 minutes Koenma spoke up.

"You're all rested now so lets start this shall we?" The band grumbled onto their feet and got into their positions in the band. They each tuned their weapons of choice (instruments) and prepped themselves. They had decided on letting Kurama sing the song he made, it being the only real song they had.

Kurama started into the song beautifully not missing a beat, the song perfect in everyway.  ((A/N: For song's I've already wrote out, I'm not gonna write it out again. I'm lazy ;)) Koenma sat back in his chair taking in the song and the members with a satisfied look. Kurama finished in perfection as he started and stepped back from the microphone, a smile gracing his lips. Koenma jumped from his chair onto his desk, clapping as loudly as he could.

"That deserves a standing ovation Kurama! I had no idea you could sing." Kurama smiled kindly at him.

"I have many hidden talents." Hiei snorted in laughter.

"You guys are very good! I'm in disbelief." He sat back down in his chair and thought, cupping his face in his hands. "I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I shall relieve you all from your normal duties so you may practice on song writing and such."

Botan looked taken back. "Koenma-sama, you sure you want to do that?" He nodded.

"You guys are very good. It's no good to waste a great talent in my opinion." He fished around on his desk for something while the band members exchanged happy glances. "Aha! Here it is." He walked over and handed the paper to Yusuke. Everyone gathered around behind him, reading over his shoulder. "It's a brochure for a concert of sorts; A 'Battle of the Bands' type concert. You guys are good enough, and I think if you got a few more songs made in one month, you could enter it. There's a label company in Makai that is sponsoring this event. Demons in Makai are really big into music and the prize is going to be a $5000 dollar label with that company." Yusuke's eyes widened at the mention of the prize.

"$5000 dollars?!" Kuwabara asked jaw hanging open. Kurama took the brochure from Yusuke and looked it over.

"It says you must be signed up before this Thursday. We only have one song, but we might get one more by tomorrow. That's not enough to enter. It says we must have 4 songs." Kurama glanced at the brochure to authenticate his argument. Koenma's smug expression didn't falter.

"No worries there! I can vouch for you guys till Saturday. That gives you 4 days to get 3 more songs. That shouldn't be too hard right?" He returned to his chair and sat back down, sorting the papers on his desk once more. "I want to have you guys tell me by Friday what you have so far so I can get you set up. Now go and make some songs." He shooed them out of his office, telling them he would return their instruments later that night.

At Yusuke's home

            Settling onto the couch, Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans had looks of bewilderment and deep thought strewn across their faces. Kurama shifted in his spot between Hiei and Yusuke.

            "I could be of assistance in the making of your songs if you wish." Yusuke nodded.

            "That's a good idea. I have some idea on a good song, but I don't know how to start. Perhaps I'll ask Keiko on a good title." He nodded to himself. Hiei seemed deep in thought and Kuwabara had the look of someone who was constipated. His look changed instantaneously into excitement.

            "I KNOW!" He screamed leaping up from the couch causing the rest of them to topple over onto each other in a heap. "I have a great idea! I'll see you guys later!" He rushed out the door, slamming it on his way out. Yusuke pulled himself from under Hiei and Kurama to glare at the door.

            "At least HE has an idea…"

            "Hn. He isn't the only one. I need to be going." Hiei squirmed from under the pile, causing Yusuke to fling into the floor. He casually walked out, Yusuke glaring at his back. He got off the floor and brushed himself off.

            "We might have 4 songs by Thursday anyway at this rate…" He said to Kurama who had situated himself back upright on the couch, who nodded.

            "I certainly hope this 'Battle of the Bands' isn't too much of a competition. We may end up trying to kill each other and turn in back in a Dark Tournament." Yusuke smirked.

            "We can only hope not." Kurama rose from his spot on the couch.

            "I suppose I should get going as well." He waved goodbye and calmly walked out.

            "Suuichi-kun! Wait up!" A young girl, whom he recognized from his class, ran up to him. She was breathing hard, and her long blond hair was a bit tousled. Once she regained her breath she continued. " I always hear music coming from that apartment everyday practically, and if I come to listen I always see you leave there, along with a few other people. Are you in a band?" He tensed up visually and began walking, the girl trailing after him.

            "Well, Asoko, a few of my friends and I do play in a band here in his apartment, but what are you doing on the other side of town everyday?" He asked, exerting his steely patience.

            "My mother lives here and I come to visit her everyday. She doesn't get to do much and she tells me all the time that I am the only family she has left." Asoko looked at the ground walking beside Kurama. Kurama sighed.

            "I'm sorry… well, on Thursday why don't you take your mother and yourself to those apartments and our band will play for you. Perhaps that will cheer your mother up." He smiled at her. She looked at him.

            "You mean it? Oh, Thank you so much Suuichi-kun!" her cheeks burned crimson and she hugged him tightly. He sweat dropped and gently pried her off.

            "You're welcome Asoko. Now go home, it's getting late." She nodded vigorously.

            "Thank you again Suuichi-kun! See you in class!" She ran down the street waving goodbye to him. Kurama shook his head and continued his walk home.

Wow, that was a long chapter kinda, not really. ANYWAY! I updated twice in one day… It's a sign… O.O

Kurama: calm down there Shippo. You're just inspired. It'll be ok.

Hiei: Ha, yeah right. She's just paranoid because she can't ge—

Me: ::slaps hand over his mouth:: Aheh, now behave Hiei or I'll have to get Kuro-kun to tie you a chair. ::in the shadows, large grin:: He'll do it. You know he will…

Hiei: ::glares::

Kurama:: ; Behave children….

Please R&R! I'll love you forever if you do! Thanks!


	8. Yusuke can sing!

Weehee! I'm back everyone and I'm… HYPER!!  SO! If anyone talks to me, I'm gonna be like an annoying 5 year old, not that I'm not anyway!! AND WE HAVE A NEW VISITOR!!! ::points:: WELCOME!!!

Karasu: ….hi…..

Kurama: O.O ::hides behind Hiei::

Hiei: -.-

Anyway, I have 3 reviews but I don't mind! I'm doing it for you guys!!! XD

 Bakaonna2003: Thanks for the review. Take care of little Hiei.. ::sniffle:: They grow up so fast.. ::wipes tears away:: But! I have to lyrics to the song but thank you anyway!

Silver Sniper: Heehee, Yusuke would certainly make an impression if he did that.. That could be bad. He should have to behave… ::nods:: But thank you for the review! Thanks bunches!!

Karasu: are you always this… hyper?

Me: Of course not! I just had one too many Frappuccino's this morning!

Hiei: Someone make her stop…

Me: Karasu, since you're new you get the honor of doing the disclaimer! GO!

Karasu: … Shippo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs or anything. She doesn't own much… and she's poor.

Hiei: Finally! Someone agrees with me that she's poor!

Kurama: ::hiding in cupboard::

            Wednesday had come and passed and the band gathered in Yusuke's apartment, discussing each others songs. Kurama sat on the couch listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara fight over whose song was better when they hadn't even heard it yet. Hiei was glaring at the floor, keeping mainly to himself like he always did. Kurama had yet to tell them that he had invited a guest to watch them perform today so he shifted uneasily in his seat. Hiei glanced over at him, and watched him.

            "What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked, emotionless as usual. Kurama glanced at him and flashed him a smile.

            "Well, see… I invited someone to join us today…" Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and looked at him.

            "Well who is it?" Yusuke asked.

            "Her name is Asoko. She's in my class and her mother is coming as well. It was to cheer her mother up, so please try your best." They nodded. A small knock sounded on the door and Kurama ran up to the door, letting them in.

            Asoko wore her regular school uniform and her mother wore a black suit. Her hair was done up in a bun, rebel strands lying on her forehead. Asoko looked almost identical to her mother, and they seemed to share the same personalities.

            "Thank you so much Suuichi-kun for letting us come and watch." Asoko bowed to them all, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei and got up to stand next to Kurama. Her mother bowed as well.

            Kurama lead them both to the couch. "You may sit here, and I believe Yusuke is playing his song today. It's new, I haven't even heard it." They both nodded and the band set up the instruments. Yusuke stood in front of the mic as the rest started the song. It was a bit fast-paced but quite catchy. ((A/N the lyrics with the ( ) around them are the ones Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara sing in the background))

"Even if we don't express it in words

We know

For the pride of the heart of each one shines out

Even if we can't see what's ahead

Even if we get hurt

We shall move on

Show me fight! Good fight! I don't need promises

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please

(You're so beautiful, tough mind.)

Show me fight! Good fight! I can't hear ya

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please Good fight!

(You're so beautiful, tough mind.)

They're tough guys and I notice

But I'm not worried

No matter how the world changes

I'll always have a passionate heart alone

For I'll always be what I am…

Show me fight! Good fight! I don't need promises

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please

(You're so beautiful, tough minds.)

Show me fight! Good fight! I can't hear ya

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please Good fight!

(You're so beautiful, tough minds.)

I don't want a boring life I'll go be myself

I'll always have passionate bonds alone

For you are always there….

Show me fight! Good fight! I don't need promises

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please

(You're so beautiful, tough minds.)

Show me fight! Good fight! I can't hear ya

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please Good fight!

(You're so beautiful, tough minds.)

Show me fight! Good fight! I don't need promises

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please

(You're so beautiful, tough minds.)

Show me fight! Good fight! I can't hear ya

(You're so beautiful, tough guys.)

Show me fight! Good fight! Making up my mind as I please Good fight!

(You're so beautiful, tough minds.)

You're so beautiful, tough guys.

You're so beautiful, tough mind."

            Yusuke smiled at the final product, the rest of the band applauding. Asoko and her mother applauded as well.

            "Very good Yusuke-san! I'm impressed!" Asoko's mother complimented him, a large smile on her face. Asoko looked extremely happy to hear his song and to see her mother smile.

            "I'm glad ya like it. We have more songs if you'd like to sit and listen." They nodded vigorously. The band switched positions, allowing Kurama to go the mic.

            They sung for hours, Kuwabara practicing his song, which Asoko and her mother, whose name is Tsuya, applauded but didn't seem all that pleased. Hiei played his song and Tsuya and Asoko applauded graciously. It was past 10 before they all left. Tired yet pleased with themselves, the band trudged to their homes (except Yusuke who collapsed onto the couch for the night) and had a long rest, for the next day would be much harder for them…

Kurama and Hiei: ::yawns::

Karasu: Hey Shippo, am I gonna be in the fic?

Me: ::shrugs:: I'll see it I can fit ya in…

Karasu: ::grins:: Good…

Well thanks everybody! I hope ya liked this chapter! I'm trying to get this fic finished so I can move on to other things. Also, my updating might not but.. well… fast because my mom wants us to move soon. We have to put the house up for sale by the first of August… sucks, I know. But yeah, just so y'all know. Well, review please! Thanks!


	9. It begins

Ok, I've been hit by inspiration again. And this time from a… strange yet extremely funny source. Does anyone know the song "I'm Too Sexy"? If ya do, well, Imagine Kurama singing it. That's about the picture I got, and I've been laughing ever since. SO! I came up with a great idea! And I'm gonna do it!

Kurama: OH! That song is so fun to sing! ::starts singing it:: I'm too sexy for my shirt..

Hiei and Karasu:….

Karasu: ::falls over laughing:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Silver Sniper: Well, as for your questions: Hiei does have a song, and we will unveil it soon! Won't you Hiei?! (Hiei:… yeah…) and the other, I am not at liberty to answer that, you'll just have to find out! . I know, I'm evil. But you'll find out this chapter anyway. Thanks for the review.

Hakudoshi-chan: I did get the idea from this cd that had the gang singing, and since I don't think anyone else has done it before, I thought I'd do it! I'm glad you like my story! I feel so loved… ::wipes away tears:: Thank you, thank you. For the review too… aheh…

Me: KARASU! Do the disclaimer!

Karasu: Why me?! Hiei or Kurama can do it…

Me: You do it better than them

Kurama and Hiei: ::shrugs::

Karasu: … u.u fine. Shippo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. She doesn't own any of the songs, and she doesn't own… other stuff that I have failed to mention.

Me: Thank you! ::pats his head:: Also, I'd like to add thanks to my friend for letting me use her characters in my fic. THANKS A BUNCH YOUKO! XD

At Koenma's office

            "I'm glad to see you all here today! So, have you got 4 songs already?" Koenma asked, placing a final stamp on a huge stack of papers that lay in front of him. Yusuke nodded, and handed him some papers that had all of their songs. Koenma looked it over and nodded, looking very pleased. "Good job everyone. I'll send in your registration forms. You are expected to be there tomorrow afternoon. Get some rest, and I'll have Botan come bring you where you need to go. She knows where it is."

            "Can we bring anyone like at the Dark Tournament?" Kuwabara asked.

            "You may bring some visitors, but not too many. Makai has a bit of a… mosh pit problem. They get quite violent. Just a fair warning… Now, I need to finish a few things before I leave… my father has been watching me like a hawk, he finally left yesterday…" Koenma grumbled to himself, and shooed everyone out of his office.

            "I shall see you all later. Get some rest!" Kurama waved good bye, as the group went their separate ways.

The next day, Yusuke's house

            Botan flew through the window in her usual pink kimono. Everyone, including Yukina and Keiko, was gathered together, waiting patiently for her arrival. She landed effortlessly and stood.

            "All ready to go?" She smiled sweetly at them. They all nodded. "Koenma-sama has already had your instruments delivered so you should have a need to bring anything." She hefted everyone onto her oar and took off, without much protesting. Hiei somehow managed to get the bottom of the pile, Kuwabara on top crushing everyone. Complaints echoed through everyone's minds the entire flight to the arena.

            Botan settled onto a grassy patch just outside a huge dome, looking like the arena at the Dark Tournament. It was gray and bleak, but the bustle outside of it disguised its eerie look. Cheering crowds could be heard from outside and a band was playing some music.          

            Botan lead them all inside, showing the girls to their seats next to Ayame and Jorge. The band gazed around, taking in the sights. A huge arena located in the middle was exactly like the one for the Dark Tournament. Bands pushed past each other, growling and complaining of the lack of space, and cheerleaders for each different band held up signs and cheered loudly as the passed, gaining waves and smiles from the band.

            They made their way to wear the rest of the bands were located and looked around some more. Kurama spotted Koenma and informed the rest. Walking over, they saw their instruments and things all set up.

            "Hello everyone! You are going first, being the only humans. I wouldn't expect much from this crowd, but they seem to be somewhat open-minded to everyone else…" Koenma regarded the mass of people moving around in the stands.

            "So how is everything going to work? We just go out there and play and then wait for our judging?" Yusuke asked, almost unnerved by the continuous movement of demons behind him. Koenma's expression turned thoughtful.

            "I don't exactly know, but the announcer should inform everyone of what's to be done." He nodded and waved, taking a step back. "Well, good luck! I'll be cheering for you!" He then turned and disappeared in the river of demons. Yusuke sighed and turned to the rest of the band.         

            "Guess we're on our own pretty much then…" He added, shrugging. People from behind him started yelling loudly, making them turn.

            "OUTTA MY WAY!" A familiar voice rose above the crowd, and people were pushed out of the way, revealing Jin, Touya, Chu, and Shishiwakamaru walking up to them a large smile on Jin's face as always.

"Well look who it is! What are you guys doing here? I had no idea you played in a band…" Yusuke trailed off. Chu laughed heartily.

"Yeah, we play in a band. Just started a while ago really…" His accent still making anything he said enjoyable.

"Just wanted t' say hi t' ya all before we have t' be against each other 'gain." Jin said, his smile never fading. Yusuke and the rest returned the favor and the band walked away.

"If they are here, there may be more we know." Kurama inquired to the rest.

"Perhaps a few we may not want to meet up with again…" Kuwabara added. They all nodded.

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Hiei looked around more. A tall, unfortunately familiar (only to Kurama) walked up to them. Kurama stood and stared, his jaw dropped.

"K…Karasu!?" Kurama stepped back, fearing for his life once again. "I thought you were dead!" He stumbled over his next response to seeing the once dead Karasu stand before him.

            "No, not dead. You don't have to worry about me, I have changed my ways." Kurama stared at him in disbelieve. He turned his head behind him and was readily tackled by two fox kits, each sharing some of his traits and someone unknown to the rest. "These are my children, Natsume and Kiyami. I have two more, Takafumi and Haru." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

            "You're competing in this as well?" Yusuke asked breaking the silence. He nodded.

            "Yes, my kids are quite good. Only 3 are playing though. Haru prefers to be with his mother." A slender fox demon with long auburn hair stood beside him at least a foot shorter than him. She smiled warmly at them. "This is my wife Kyoko." She waved

            "Hello. Nice to meet you all." She smiled sweetly. They nodded, still in disbelief.

            "Well… uh… it's a nice change from the past." Kurama added politely, trying to not anger the fox, who watched him sharply under a disguised smile.

            "Good luck." She bowed and turned sharply, signaling the kits to follow her. Karasu also wished them good luck and followed her. They stared after them.

            "He seems pretty much on a leash…" Yusuke commented once they were out of earshot. They all nodded in agreement, and chuckled to themselves.

            They lingered around their instruments until a loud bell sounded through the arena.

            "Please move from the stage area, Battle of the Bands will begin in 10 minutes. I repeat…" Demons flooded from the stage, gathering all around it. It was tight quarters, but at least they weren't all trying to kill each other. A few minutes passed before another bell sounded in the arena.

            "Welcome to the Battle of the Bands!!!" Koto leaped onto the middle of the stage in her usual attire. The crowd cheered and whistled, as with the demons surrounding Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "It's an honor to be judging this event!" In a hushed voice she added, "My sponsors have informed me I need to get a larger resume…" The crowd laughed a bit, and she waited for it to subside before going on. "We have a large panel of judges for this event! I'm pleased to introduce them to you!" Pointing each out, she named them.

            "First is the lovely Juri whom most of you know from the Dark Tournament!" Juri waved to the crowd as they cheered. "Next is Fumio! He's a steely fox/koorime demon with some great looks!" She winked, and the tall slender fox demon waved, his hair looking like a mix between Hiei's and Youko's settling onto his shoulders. "Can't forget Kurayume! He's a plant with some a great sense of humor and good looks!" He waved at the crowd, looking almost exactly like Kurama, except for the right side of his face being covered in vines. His right arm was also covered in vines. "Last but certainly not least is moi! Koto, the cute fox demon who always has a taste for blood, violence and the occasional music competition! We will get started as soon as we can, but for now visit the betting areas to place bets and make sure to get some snacks and things! It's going to be a great competition so be sure to hurry back!" She waved, the crowd roaring in her wake, as she walked off the stage.

            Yusuke and the band looked at each other, silently asking each other if they still wanted to do this. They all nodded and turned back to the stage, as a crew came out and set up the many various instruments for the Battle of the Bands.

Karasu: ::points:: It's me! And I'm married… ::shrugs:: I can deal with it.           

Me: Good because your wife was modeled after someone that I know.

Kurama and Hiei: ::stifled laughter:: You're married… and with 4 kids no less….

Karasu: ::glares::

Me: ::sighs:: anyway please review your comments, flames, criticism, whatever it is you want. I'd be much in your debt. Thanks a bunch!


	10. Song of Doom

Oh my goodness! I've been gone away doing… school stuff to update! I'm horrible! Oh and I do have an announcement. It's kinda obvious that I've been having the worst case of writer's block on this fic so I plan on redoing a few chapters, ok all of it in the near future. But since I've been so lazy, and… and… well lazy I decided I would be nice so I updated! But don't really expect one for a while. Maybe a month? That is if I can find some inspiration. Anyway, on with the show er, fic. Yeah, fic. Oh, yes… I kinda rethought on my array of songs to choose from and I came up with my favorite song! Heehee I'm a Led Zeppelin fan all the way so yeah. Now to thank my loyal reviewers! I love you all so much you don't even know how much you all have actually inspired me to change things for the better. Thanks from my heart! ::hands everyone red paper hearts with 'Love, Me' on them::

Mentally-Unstable- Ah, they are also living my fantasy. I'm going to learn how to play the drums soon (I hope). Thank you for reviewing!

Angel Trainee Flone- No need to be sorry about not reviewing, I'm sorry for not updating. And yes, Kurama will sing his debut of, you guessed it "I'm Too Sexy" soon, I promise. Thanks bunches.

Baka-onna2003- I don't know if I'll still be needed those lyrics or not but thank you bunches for the help. I really appreciate it. ::gives a chocolate rose:: I wouldn't eat that mainly because I found it in my closet when I was moving… It's really old I think. . 

. 

Darkness- Your poor eyes! You can use clear eyes! ::in Ben Stein voice:: Helps red, dry eyes. Wow.

Silver Sniper- My bad. Aheh, I don't pay attention half the time… I really should. Heh, thanks bunches!

The Zelda Master- At least someone likes Karasu changes. ::grumbles about someone who shall remain nameless:: French is scary… they don't shave their armpits. O.o

Hakudoshi-chan- That's so neato! I want to live there… ::pouts:: oh well… thank you!

Thanks minna! ::blows kisses to everyone::

AVERAGE DISCLAIMER (so y'all wouldn't miss it and I don't get sued. Go lawyers with lots of money.) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs that I have in this story.

Waves of demons pushed past the group setting up the massive amounts of equipment. Of course, by turn of luck, Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans would be going first. Hiei volunteered to sing first considering they only needed to sing one song for now. Koto and the rest of the judges seemed to regard the band with a slightly curious amusement and that was the main reason they were to go first.

"So, Hiei whatcha gonna sing?" Kuwabara asked quietly receiving a harsh glare from the demon.

"You'll find out when I start." He grumbled at him, watching the audience get back into their seats after making their bets. The maintenance crew readied everything and signaled Koto. Bounding out to the middle of the arena-turned-stage, she bellowed loudly, "Hello Everyone!" The audience responded with applause and whistles.

"Battle of the Bands is going to begin right now!" More noise from the audience making Hiei and the rest stand on edge. "Our first band is all the way from Ningenkai! Give it up for," she hesitated on their name and stared at the cards given to her of the band names and what order they were in. Catching herself she hurried on, "Grilled Cheese and Coffee Beans!" The audience laughed as they shuffled onto the stage.

Everyone fit into their positions, Hiei at the microphone. The arena was covered by a huge dome ceiling making it quite dark. A spotlight shot through the darkness and illuminated Hiei. The band started into their song slowly at Hiei's quick flicker of his fingers. The intro was long and soothing to the ear as the audience seemed to wait to erupt in cheers.

"There's a lady who's sure

All the glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

When she gets there she knows

If the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for.

Ooh, Ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a sign on the wall

But she wants to be sure

'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings

In a tree by the brook

There's a songbird who sings,

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get

When I look to the west,

And my spirit is crying for leaving.

In my thoughts I have seen

Rings of smoke through the tress,

And the voices of those who stand looking.

Ooh, it makes me wonder,

Ooh, it makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon,

If we all call the tune

Then the piper will lead us to reason.

And a new day will dawn

For those who stand long

And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow

Don't be alarmed now

It's just a spring clean for the May Queen

Yes, there are two paths you can go by

But in the long run

And there's still time to change the road you're on

Ooh, and it makes me wonder

Your head is hummin' and it won't go

In case ya don't know

The piper's calling you to join him.

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow

And did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

Ooh, oooh." There was a pause to his voice as Kurama took over on the guitar solo, clearly enjoying his lime-light. Hiei smirked and turned back to the microphone as Kurama finished his solo standing beside him to join his singing.

"And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our souls

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How everything still turns to gold, yeah.

And if-a you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last

When all is one and one is all.

To be a rock and not to roll, not to roll

Don't make me roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven." The audience erupted in applause; a standing ovation as the spotlight spread to the rest of the band. They all bowed and smiled gleefully at the way the audience reacted. Koenma was jumping up and down in his seat as well as Botan. Koto ran out to the band yelling in her microphone.

"How was that?" The audience cheered more, whistling and screaming their lungs out. Koto smiled. "Now, let's see what the judges say!" The spotlight moved over to the judges table.

The judges chatted amongst themselves for a moment before Fumio leaned over to the microphone placed in front of him. His voice was smooth against the lit cheering of the crowd. "They must definitely stay." The crowd erupted once more as the band cheerfully walked off stage. Koto said a bit more before introducing the next band to play. Kuwabara slapped at rough hand onto Hiei's back and grinned.

"That was great! Good job pipsqueak!" Hiei growled at him as Kuwabara let out a deep laugh. Yusuke ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, good job." Kurama merely smiled and nodded patting his shoulder lightly. Hiei huffed and shook his head.

"Let's just get our other songs ready for when we have to do it again later tonight." Leading them to the small room that was theirs, their instruments were placed in their proper places as if they were there the entire time. Yusuke tilted his head to the side and blinked; confused for a moment. He shrugged and went to the microphone and let out a few ear-drum bleeding notes that had them cringing.

"The mic works." He grinned, receiving glares.

Heehee so that's that! I'm so happy that I finally got something out there so y'all can't hate me… as much…::cough::. You don't hate me do you? Don't answer that. Now that I've actually wrote a chapter I kinda want to write more. But as I said I'm going to change a few things. Comments? Questions? Hated it? Loved it? Tell me, I'll still love ya for it.


End file.
